


Shortcut

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans lets Papyrus drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcut

Sans and Papyrus left the supermarket, each carrying paper bags half full of ketchup and milk. After they tucked them all in the trunk of their car, Sans twirled the keys on his finger.

He yawned. “yo, paps, i’m kinda tired. you want to drive?”

Papyrus’ eye sockets lit up. “OF COURSE! I’LL MAKE SURE WE GET HOME SAFE AND SOUND!”

Sans chuckled. “thought so.” He tossed his brother the keys, and an excited ‘Nyeh heh heh!’ coming from the taller of the two as the keychain jingled in his gloved hand. The engine started, Sans reclining in the passenger seat. “just go slow, don’t want to get in an accident.” the skeleton yawned again. “you can even go a few times around the parking lot, i’m in no rush.” His eyes closed as Papyrus put the transmission in reverse. It wasn’t long before he dozed off.

~~~

“I KNOW A SHORTCUT!” Papyrus announced as he turned onto an exit, the loud sound of his voice waking up Sans from his nap.

“what?” Sans asked in his groggy state. “shortcut? bro, no.” But it was far too late, Papyrus had merged left and the brothers were now cruising down the freeway. “oh god, how did you get on the freeway?”

“I GOT ON THE EXIT.” Papyrus cheerily responded.

“paps, you don’t even have your permit yet.”

“WHAT’S A PERMIT?”

“you know what, nevermind,” said Sans, somewhat surprised by his brother’s driving skill.

“just make sure you don’t get pulled over.”


End file.
